The Midwest Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry
by firefairydog94
Summary: “My parents hate me. I knew that from the first moment I stepped foot on the campus of ‘The Midwest Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry.’” An American wizarding school? Rose Weasley is in for an adventure, that’s for sure.
1. The School

**Title: The Midwest Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Rating: T (It might bump up to M if I continue)  
Summary: ****"My parents hate me. I knew that from the first moment I stepped foot on the campus of Midwest Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry." An American wizarding school? Rose Weasley is in for an adventure, that's for sure.  
Characters: Rose W./OC  
Warning: Don't flip out on me if there is a type-o. I try.  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, do you think I would be posing as a 14 year old girl who likes to write Harry Potter fan-fiction?  
**

* * *

"_Mum, dad, please!" I got down on both my knees for dramatic effect. "You can't do this!!! I swear, I'll do anything! Anything!! Just not this! Please, please-" _

"_Oh Rose, get up and stop acting like a drama queen." _

"_Mum, I'm not acting! You can't do this to me! You really can't!" I wailed on the brink of tears. _

"_You got yourself expelled young lady, what do you expect us to do?" My mum crossed her arms. "You knew the rules. You knew your not suppose to do magic outside of school, but you did. And now you have to face the consequences....even if they are a bit extreme. " _

"_But-but America!?! Why America!? Are there no other schools!!!?? China, Canada, India!? Cuba for Merlin's sake! " _

"_They obviously want you to suffer as much possible…!"_

"_Shut up Hugo!" I spat looking over my shoulder and seeing my brother smirking at me._

"_You're telling me to shut up? I'm not the one who is a compete failure at life!" _

"_Excuse me! Who's the one with perfect marks?! Who was a prefect!? I wouldn't be calling anyone a failure at life if I were y-"_

"_Both of you, QUIET!" My mom exclaimed, stem practically coming out of her head. "Now Rose, trust me when I say this….I think this will be good for you. It's really the only way, unless you want to completely end up living as a muggle. You know? Most likely scrapping fries off a fast food restaurants floor!!!!" Yep, she was definitely pissed. "Be happy about this! I pulled a lot of strings to get you in this place, and this is how you repay me?" _

"_Mother you honestly do not understand…I'm gonna die." _

**----------------------------------------  
*3 months later***

My parents hate me. I knew that from the first moment I stepped foot on the campus of _Midwest Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry_. An elite, snobbish, American wizarding school that I was being forced to go to as a punishment. Actually, truth-be-told I don't even know if it was as much for a punishment as it was just to get me out of the damn country. After the daily prophet headlines of _'Choose ones niece, expelled for simple use of underage sorcery',_ I'm not so sure even I would have WANTED to go back to Hogwarts. But anyway, yes. I made a mistake that somehow got blown up 100 times more then it needed to be, ending in my expulsion from the only school I will ever truly want to go to. Life is great isn't it!? Not…

"Oh Sorry." I muttered looking down at the short blonde girl I had practically just trampled.

"Fuck. Watch where you're fucking going!" The girl cried as the brunette she was standing next to helped her up off the ground.

_Oh look mum and dad! I've made a friend!_ "Sorry." I muttered yet again as the girl flipped her hair back, looked at me like I was the sum of the earth, and walked away. _Yep. This is all just a plan to get me to kill myself…I know it is. _

The entire school looked like a fancy muggle boarding school to be completely honest. The students, including me, were all wearing the same school uniform. A white button down shirt under a blue sweater and a fancy arse blazer that looked like it should be worn to a private muggle collage. The girls wore a blue and red pleaded skirt, and the boys wore white slacks. (No house ties, no robes, no nothing…)

I'll explain this as simply as possible. There a three basic wizarding schools located in America. The one located on the east coast, the one located on the west coast, and the one smack-dab in the middle of the country. The hell hole I was being sent too. I actually didn't understand the need for three wizarding schools in one country until I realized how many witches and wizards there are in America….

The curriculum is the same (or so I was told), but that is basically where the similarities end. They don't have houses. They pretty much clump the entire grade together, and split them based on skill level. That brings me to another point. They call them "grades" just like in the muggle world. Like apparently I'm in 11th grade….Would it have seriously killed them use words like "6th year" or "7th year". I do not know. Oh well. The school is located in a completely rural part of Missouri that is surrounded by a HUGE wizarding city/community/town thing. Again….weirdness.

I sighed as I walked through the building attached to the school where all the dormitories were located. _It's now or never. _I though as I stood in front of my apparent dorm room._ Okay, yeah, no. How about never?_

Wanting deeply for the ground to open up and swallow me whole, I opened the door. _Oh yes._ _This is DEFINITELY going to be an interesting year…._

Little did Rose Weasley know, 'interesting' didn't even begin to describe it….

* * *

**A/N: I always kinda wondered what the American version of Hogwarts would be like….So using my favorite character I figured what the heck; I'll attempt to write a bit about it. Would Rose Weasley ever get expelled? Psssh of course not, but I needed something to get her out of Hogwarts. Hehe.**

**Anyway, yeah. Just an idea I thought I'd bounce off all the lovelies who added me to their author alert list xD I doubt I'll continue it unless a few people review saying they either liked it, or want it to continue.**

**Either way though, thanks for reading!!**


	2. Absolute Perfection

**Chapter 2**

"Oh uhh, hello…" I mumbled as I waked into the dorm room. It was big. Not an overly big-big, but a nice big. Glancing around the room I noticed there were three beds in total. A bunk bed over to the right side of the room, and a small, twin sized bed, directly across from it. The entire room was painted (though it was most likely a spell) purple, while the beds were covered with bright green comforters and hot pink pillows. A large white dresser, a door that I guessed was most likely leading into some type of closet, a small couch near the one bunk bed, a full length mirror, a small table near the couch, an orange bean-bag chair, a few posters of people who I didn't know (most likely celebrities), a night stand near the one twin sized bed, a digital clock, and a large lamp located on the night stand was all that filled the overly girly, 6-year old looking room.

"Hey," Spoke up an Asian girl who was leaning against the one bunk bed. She was tall, skinny to the point of where her already small uniform was awkwardly handing off her body, and wore slim peach colored glasses. He looks were average, but she was definitely not in anyway ugly.

"Are you our new roommate?" Asked another girl who was smiling up at me from the bottom bunk. She, unlike the other girl, looked about average height with medium length blonde hair and blue eyes. Very pretty, but not in an overly flashy, in-you-face kind of way.

I nodded uncertainly, not really sure what to say.

"Well then I hope you don't mine the color scheme we picked out!" The tall Asian girl laughed noticing I was staring down at the hot pink carpeting with an almost frightened look on my face.

"No, it's uh, its fine." I lied not bothering to mention that I though that pink was the most disgusting, barf-worthy color on the face of the planet. Honestly the Hogwarts dorms were much more my style, but like my mom said, I would have to be willing to make 'adjustments'.

"Cool!" exclaimed the blonde girl jumping up. "I'm Stacy by the way, this is Anne." She gestured to the other girl whose name was apparently "Anne".

"Hi," I smiled putting my hand up in a half wave-gesture type thing.

"Do you mind taking the top bunk, I'm deathly afraid of heights," Laughed Stacy, sitting back down on the bottom bunk and pushing a stand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Not at all," I smiled kindly heaving my suitcase up to towards the top bunk. Thankfully I was tall enough to be able to chuck that and my other couple of bags on the bed.

"So you're British I'm assuming?" asked Anne flopping down on the couch.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"So, why'd you move here?" laughed Stacy.

"Uhhh, my dad got transferred." I lied. "We had to move to here because of his job." I lied again. Why was I lying to people I hadn't even known for a full 5 minuets? I don't know. I do know that I definitely didn't want anyone to know that I had managed to get myself expelled from Hogwarts 4 days after finishing up my 5th year. I didn't need to be thought of as anymore of a freak then I already was.

"Oh shoot that's gotta stink," said Anne. "But are you excited to be at 'Midwest Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry'?"

"Uhh yeah I guess…" I said uncertainly.

"Please don't be, this school sucks major cock." Stacy smiled looking over at Anne who had just rolled her brown eyes. "Have you gotten your schedule yet?" She changed the subject quickly.

I nodded, grabbed my black and green purse, pulled out the crumpled piece of paper and handed it to the blonde. "I just got it yesterday…"

Stacy burst out laughing after glancing down at the paper. "Oh my god!" She squealed. "You signed up for muggle P.E.?!" She kept laughing. "Oh you poor soul! You're gonna die."

"What!?" I snatched away the schedule from Stacy. Glancing down at my first hour class I notice it read 'M. Physical Education'. "Wha-What does that mean!?" I asked overly confused. "Sorry, this uh, this is is just way, way, WAY different from my other school."

Anne laughed flipping a piece of pin straight black hair behind her back. "Well I don't know how your other school was formatted but I can tell you how this school is." I sighed nodding. "Basically you need credits in order to graduate. For example, you need 5 credits of Potions, 5 credits of Herbology, 6 credits of Transfiguration, 6 credits of a 'Muggle' class such a physical education, Muggle culture, Muggle math, Muggle Science etc. After you have all the needed credits –which should be after you finish 11th grade- you take 12th grade classes –which are apparently really easy- for that one year and then you graduate and go on with your business… Make sense?"

"Uhhh…how do you get a 'credit'?" I asked feeling like a complete idiot.

"You pass an entire year of the class." Stacy piped up. "It's really stupid, but ever since the 70s this school has been turning more and more muggle."

"Great…" I mumbled.

"So, have you seen the entire campus yet?" Anne asked her eyes brightening.

I shook my head no.

"Do you want too?"

* * *

Did I mention how big the school is? Well if I didn't, I'll say it now. The school is absolutely HUGE. As I wandered through the hallways with Anne and Stacy close by my side I silently wondered how the hell I was suppose to remember where all the hallways, corridors and classrooms were located. "So classes start tomorrow, right?" I asked hoping they really didn't, and I would get some extra days to get accustomed to the school. Alas, no such luck.

"Yep." Anne smiled as we walked through a set of double doors that led outside where there were groups of students who were gathered in random places talking amongst themselves. "I'm guessing that you missed new student orientation?"

"Uh, yeah something came up." I said nonchalantly. "Who is that?" I asked glancing over my shoulder looking at the two girls wearing blue, red, and white cheerleading-looking uniforms.

"Quidditch cheerleaders…" Stacy said disgustedly. "That's Adrianna." She said pointing to the short blonde girl who I recognized as the girl I had practically trampled on my way into the school ealier that day.

"…And that's Britney." Anne said through clenched teeth.

I looked over at the other girl. Her skin tone was dark with black hair to match, but I noticed even from a pretty far distance, that her eyes were a brilliant sea green color. There were only three words needed to describe this girl: Drop-dead-gorgeous.

"She's half veela, and possibly the most perfect person you will ever meet." Stacy said in a monotone voice as we continued walking. "That's her brother." She pointed to a tall boy with blonde hair and blue eyes standing alone over by an empty bench.

"Him?" I asked pointing to one of the most gorgeous boys I've ever seen.

Anne nodded. "They have different fathers."

"Too bad he's an asshole."

"What do you mean?" I asked unable to take my eyes off the boy.

"I mean he's an asshole." Stacy laughed. "Trust me on this one Rose, he's bad news. Stay away from him."

"Mmmm." I muttered not really hearing what Stacy had previously said. As the wind picked up I noticed how absolutely perfect the boy looked with the wind blowing in his hair and the sun shinning down, making it look even blonder. _Absolute Perfection. _I sighed tearing my eyes away from the boy as I followed Stacy and Anne back into the school building. Soon I would learn though, absolute perfection came at an absoloute price. A price far too high for anyone to pay…

* * *

**A/N: So I decided to make another chapter lol :--) I'm still not sure where this is going but I did make this crappy poster type thing…  
****It gives a rough idea of what everyone looks like, plus makes ME look like I have a plot for this story. xD Plus I was really bored. Yay for Google images and random celebrities that look like the characters! (There is a direct link on my profile if you don't want to remove the spaces)**

**_http:// i80. photobucket .com /albums/j200/firefairydog411/mawwp .gif_**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
